Scars From the Past
by YamiRyouBakura
Summary: PG13 for later curses in the chapeters and voilence......Ryou Bakura has a dream about his Yami's past...can it solve the mysteries?
1. Default Chapter

Ryou: Hi hi!!!!!  
  
Yami: Shut up mortal!  
  
Ryou: NO!!!!!  
  
Yami: Then I'll banish you to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: Go ahead, you already did several times  
  
Yami: Then how did you get out?  
  
  
  
Ryou: *shrugs*  
  
Yami: Just put up the disclaimer and start the story  
  
Royu: The author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters accept Sassarri.  
  
It was 5 millennia ago, an Egyptian princess was to be married to an Egyptian prince. But the night before the wedding day was ghastly. The princess went out for a stroll without her guards. The prince was too out for a stroll. An assassin had been waiting for her. He struck. The assassin drove a dagger in her heart. The prince heard the distant cry. He rushed to find the body of his dead soon-to-be-wife. Her body was cold and still. He cried tears of vengeance and grief. He waits for the day when he finally meets the assassin.  
  
Ryou: okay that was just a beginning to see how you would like it. Please review^^ Yami:*glares* Ryou: whats wrong with you? Yami: *still glares* Ryou: don't mind him... 


	2. Scars From the Past: Someone familiar

Ryou: So, you liked the first chapter?  
  
Yami: If they didn't then why would you be writing this one?  
  
Ryou: Oh right^^  
  
Yami: you are hopeless..  
  
Ryou: Shush up and post up the disclaimer thing.  
  
Yami: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters accept Sassarri  
  
Note: ~thoughts~ /thinking to yami/ //yami thinking to bakura//  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ryou woke up and looked to his side. His window was opened and the sun's rays pooled onto the ground like warm butter. He got dressed and ate his breakfast. He picked up his backpack and walked to school. ~Mondays.~ He sighed. " Hi Bakura!" Bakura looked up. "Oh hello Yugi,"  
  
"Aren't Mondays tiring?"  
  
"Hai," Bakura smiled. "At least someone agrees with me," A few more minutes later, they arrived at school. The bell rang.  
  
"Oh just in time," They walked to class and sat down. Bakura looked down at his desk not listening to the teacher.  
  
"Today, there is a new student," The teacher scanned the class. "Please welcome Sassarri Ayorukou," Bakura looked up as the door slid open. A girl stepped in her platinum hair cascaded around her sholder to her waste. She stood infront of the class her silverfish eyes fell upon Bakura's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Bakura's Point Of View~~~~~~~~  
  
When that girl stepped into the room, I was dumbstruck. I couldn't help looking at her, until her gaze fell on me. Those silver eyes were mysterious, haunting yet beautiful. "You can sit by Ryou Bakura," The teacher looked at me. I raised my hand slowly. She strode towards me and sat down. I stole glances at her every ten minutes. ~What's wrong with me? Why do I keep staring at her? ~ She had a mystifying air about her. She noticed me looking at her. I quickly turned to my desk and looked down. I blushed a bit. ~~~~~~~~End Point of View~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~Sassarri's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy with the platinum hair kept looking at me. He seemed strange the way he would look at me sideways and look back at his desk. I finally matched his gaze with my own. He finally quit and looked down. He was blushing. I smiled inward but kept my face stern. I don't know but he seemed okay. ~~~~~~~~~End P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Homeroom was finally over. Bakura got up and started for the door. But sassarri stopped him. "Hi, I noticed you kept looking at me..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda flattered,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai," She smiled. It was stunning. Bakura stared at her. He realized it and looked down again. "I have a class with you next Bakura?"  
  
"Let me look at your schedule," She handed over a piece of paper. "Hai," We have math together," They walked to the next class together.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" Bakura arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Um sure," ~Great, now she's going to be stuck with me again.. ~ They sat down. The math teacher started his daily boring lessons. Bakura started to draw in his notebook. He drew the Change of Hearts card. Sassarri looked over.  
  
"That's pretty good," Bakura looked over at her. She was drawing the Dark Magician Girl. He nodded.  
  
"So is yours," He indicated her drawing.  
  
"Oh thanks,"  
  
"But it needs something, may I?" She nodded. Bakura took her drawing and drew the Dark Magician face to face with the Dark Magician Girl. A kind of dreamy look in his eyes. Sassarri stared at the drawing and smiled. ~Maybe he's indicating more than a friendship with this drawing~ The teacher stopped speaking.  
  
"Do you want to share Bakura?" He asked in his sharp and poisonous voice. Sassarri quickly hid the picture.  
  
"No sir," Bakura looked down.  
  
"Then don't interrupt the lesson," He stood there then began to teach again. A few of the classmates snickered. //Ryou, what are you doing?//  
  
/Nothing!/  
  
//I see how you stare at that girl,//  
  
/Well she seems familiar/  
  
//How?//  
  
/I had a dream last night/  
  
//let me guess, about her?//  
  
/Yes/ Bakura hadn't realized it but Sassarri was staring at him.  
  
~he seems to be arguing with himself.~ She pushed it back to her mind. Bakura sat there and his mind started to wonder.  
  
~He would walk in the hallways with no one around. She would walk past him. His shoulder would bump into hers. When he turns around to apologize so would she. Her deep silver eyes would pull him into a trance. He would lean over and kiss her neck, her cheek then her mouth~ Bakura jerked up. The bell rang and he rushed to pack. He walked briskly to his next class. ~what was I thinking? I barely know her! ~  
  
Ryou: Please review more to come a bit more action though^^  
  
  
  
Yami: Better not be embarrassing..  
  
Ryou: oh you'll see^^ 


End file.
